The Tortured
by love a sexy trash can
Summary: After the death of Raphael, the Hamato clan and their human allies hatch a twisted plan to get back at the Shredder and his henchmen who helped torture their lost fiery warrior to death.


**This is based off the movie** ** _The Tortured,_** **which is not for the faint of heart. So WARNING: Even if you have a strong stomach, be prepared for plenty of gore, a sex scene, and, of course, torture.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMNT or** ** _The Tortured,_** **and am a little glad I do not own the movie.**

 **This should take place when Karai was already an ally to the Turtles, but not yet mutated. So no Super Shredder and no dead Splinter. She was able to escape without the Turtles' help.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Karai, any sign of my brother?" Leo spoke into his T-Phone.

 _"No, I haven't seen him anywhere."_

"Well, keep searching! Who knows what Shredder is doing to Raph?!" He hung up. The situation was explained to Splinter, which happened on patrol...

* * *

 _"Raph, can you for once in your life listen to just one order?!"_

 _"I don't give a shit, Fearless! Just because you're leader does not make you right every time!" Raph turned and crossed his arms._

 _"Are you seriously still on about the leader thing? Give it up! It happened, meathead! Stop being such a whiny baby!" Donnie intervened while Mikey watched the whole thing. It didn't take long for the three to start fighting, and it wasn't so long before Raph threw his arms up and screamed._

 _"You know what? Screw you guys! I don't need you anyway! I'm going back to the lair; you can keep doing the fucking patrol."_

 _"Raph." Leo's tone was harsh. "What did we talk about your swearing? Do we need to talk about it with Splinter... again?!"_

 _"Oh, like I'm the only one who swears here! I've heard you all! And I don't care the the hell- oh, wait, I'm sorry- **shell** you do, just leave me out of it!" The most pugnacious turtle leapt onto the opposite rooftop when, out of nowhere, a black puff of smoke rose near Raph and in front of the three brothers. When the smoke cleared, a Foot Bot was holding a syringe in Raph's neck, while another helped carry his body by lifting his legs. His eyes were already drooping, so whatever drug was in the syringe was extremely potent._

 _"Oh my God, Raph! Dudes, c'mon!" Faster than Mikey could yell "BOOYAKASHA!", more Foot Bots, all armed, stood in front of the remaining turtles, ready to fight. But before they actually could, they all ran off, leaving the Turtles in confusion. Then it clicked: it was a diversion. Raph was taken. Kidnapped._

* * *

The remaining brothers had called every single ally they had, even Karai, who had managed to escape from Shredder's dungeon. Unfortunately, she had not seen Raphael when she left. Even Casey and April were helping. All the while, Mikey just sat in the kitchen and playing with Ice Cream Kitty, Donnie trying to track down Raph's T-Phone, Leo pacing in front of the TV, and Splinter meditating. He could feel his sons' distress for their hotheaded brother. He could feel Raphael's fear, barely. If only he knew what Oroku Saki was doing to his beloved son, or his henchmen.

* * *

He was tied down to a bed. It wasn't soft. He didn't know where he was, and that scared him more. The last thing he remembered was a sharp prick in his neck then darkness. Then, suddenly he awoke in this room. It looked somewhat like a basement. The door that led into the room opened and a bit of fresh air entered. Shredder walked into the room, along with Tiger Claw, Fishface, Razhar and Stockmanfly. They all had a sadistic aura radiating through them so strongly, it practically hurt.

"You wretched freak. Your coward of a sensei could never face me, so you will pay for him." Shredder's hideous voice echoed through his helmet. He snapped his fingers at the giant feline standing next to him. "Tiger Claw, show him true pain." The cat unsheathed his claws.

"With pleasure, Master Shredder." Raph began to struggle as Tiger Claw approached. Soon, he was looming over the restrained turtle's figure, then began to slash at his plastron, quickly forming cracks. Raph could only cry out in pain. Then, all of the words he said came rushing at him. He might die, leaving his brother to think he truly hated him. How could he do that? Why was he like the way he is?! Why can't he just stop being a bastard and be nice for once?! He deserved this. But...

His family would never want him to think like that. He felt a burning trail trace his face. He realized he had actually been crying and Tiger Claw had stopped. His plastron was cracked halfway with plenty of bleeding cuts on his upper arms. The enemy of the Hamato Clan cackled.

"That is all for now, Tiger Claw. And for you, freak," Shredder whispered into Raphael's ear menacingly. "Tomorrow, you will truly feel the worst of pain. You will suffer and die at my hand. Rest well." He left, his henchmen following. The hothead was still crying long after they left. His throat felt raw from screaming and crying out, but he still whispered familiar names.

"Splinter... _Father..._ Please. Help me. Leo... I'm so sorry." Then Raph began to do something his family is always shocked to know he does this: he began to pray. He was, somehow, the only one in his family and of his friends and allies to truly believe that there is a God somewhere in the universe. And right now, he needed him/her/it. "God... please. I don't wanna die. Not yet... not yet. I need to tell my family... my friends... I'm sorry..."

* * *

Splinter's father was a Shintoist, as was his grandfather, great-grandfather, and so on. Of course Yoshi would also be a Shintoist, but he is not as religious as his ancestors, and certainly not like Raphael. It came as a shock to him when his most cantankerous son asked if he could practice religion. He obliged, and his second oldest son said he believed in God. Splinter always heard people talk about this "God", and now one of his sons had beliefs in this spiritual being, but even though he believed other principles, he allowed Raphael to do as he wished. And he had only been eleven at the time.

Before Raphael could have left his father's room, Splinter had asked him _"why?"_ Why did he want to believe in God, and why did he ask to do so? His son's response: "I know I'm not the best brother in the world, and I'll probably go to hell for the way I am, but maybe... maybe if I had at least a bit of faith, I could try to prove that I can go to heaven. I dunno. It just gives me hope for an afterlife. I might be wrong, but what's a little hope compared to the world? To me, it means a lot. And I only asked because I know you believe in Shintoism, and I just wanted to respect you." Then he left.

Splinter, as mentioned, was not very religious. But he was desperate. He wanted his son back. He _needed_ his son back. His handsome, wonderful, loyal son. All the lost times, all those times he could have spent with his second oldest son, now possibly never to be spent together again. Already kneeling, Splinter clasped his hands together. Only now did he realize he did not know what to do. He wanted to ask to bring his son safely back to him, but he didn't know how to say it. Then he remembered what Raphael once said if he couldn't necessarily pray traditionally. He would either speak out loud as if he were talking to an old friend, like Spike (now Slash), or he would just write down his thoughts on paper then pin them up in his closet. Splinter decided to do the former. He stood up and left his room, his cane thumping on the ground as he walked toward his shrine. Sighing, he began to speak aloud.

"God, I do not know if you truly exist, but... please, with all your power, bring my son back to me! Do whatever it takes! I need him back. I wish not to be parted from him any longer. Please... please do not take him away from me. Not yet. He is far too young. Do not take him like Tang Shen. He has so much to live for. He has not even fallen in love yet!" Yoshi's voice wavered with held back tears. "I do not want to bury him six feet under. I do not want to lose another loved one. Please... hear me..."

* * *

His leg was broken- no, _shattered_ \- from Fishface's robotic appendages. There is no way he could he move the same ever again, if he could even get out alive. He felt many bruises on his plastron, the cracks growing until they covered across his whole chest and abdomen. Maybe a broken rib or two. The door opened again for the fifth time that week, this time Stockmanfly coming through it. "Hello, puny reptile. We're going to have fun today. But firzzt..." The insect stabbed a syringe into Raphael's neck. He groaned, then his head lulling to the side.

When Raph came to, his shell was removed. He was naked, vulnerable. And now he could see the damage that was done underneath his shell. He had deep, bleeding cuts and multiple bruises. He tried looking for his shell, finally noticing it on the floor. Somehow, his carapace had also been cracked and chipped. How did he not notice?

Raph tasted cloth in his mouth, and only then did he realize that he was gagged and tied down much tighter than before. The wretched fly was holding... a scalpel? Oh no. Oh no, no, no! "Get away from me! Not that! Please! I'll do anything! Please! Stop! No!" This only drew Baxter closer.

"Don't worry. Zzoon, you'll pazzz out zzince there are no painkillerzz. Until then, enjoy." Slowly, the fly dug the dissection tool into the turtle's abdomen, relishing in his cries. Back and forth, back and forth, from the left to the right. Then he ripped out the scalpel, which earned a very special cry from Raphael. He bawled, screaming the name he had not said ever since he was eight.

" _DADDY! PLEASE! HELP ME!_ " He even cried out for Tang Shen, repeatedly saying "Mama" over and over, along with his family's names. Just as Baxter began to remove his liver, Raphael passed out.

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

He doesn't know how he's still alive. So much blood, so much gore, way more than what those movies depicted. He didn't even know what day it was, or how long he was in this goddamn room. He was still bleeding and he could see his intestines hanging above him. The door creaked open. It was the second time today, only now it was Razhar and Fishface. Even though it was excruciating, Raph tried to move away from the two. He knew whatever they were holding behind them would be horrendous. "No, get away from me! Please! No!"

"Oh, don't worry, _tartaruga._ It will all be over soon." Xever was taunting him. Bradford held up a potato sack that was wriggling slightly. Oh no, please don't let it be what he thinks it is! They can't do that! They just can't!

 _Cockroaches. Beetles. Fucking **bugs! THEY WERE BUGS!**_ The red clad turtle cried in agony as the small critters crawled all over and into him. They were biting, moving around in his body. They were just trying to look for warmth, but this is not how it should be. Even though he shouldn't scream, Raph did so anyway, letting some bugs to crawl down his mouth, trying to get into his throat. He retched, covering himself in vomit. He couldn't stop crying. Please, God, make this hell end! Please!

* * *

It has been two whole weeks since Raph was kidnapped. Shredder and his goons were nowhere in the city, unless he had an underground lair so deep that no one could ever find its existence. It was time for patrol and Leo was able to convince his father and his human allies to come along with him and his brothers. They were traveling by the rooftops when there were several loud thuds behind the clan. There stood Oroku Saki and his mutant men. Although half of his face was hidden, the Hamatos could tell he was smirking at the misery of their missing brother. "So, you finally found me. And I would like to wish a happy Mutation Day, and... a happy birthday." The three turtles and Splinter gasped. How did he know? Nodding at Bradford, the dog threw a body down onto the rooftop.

It was Raph's. His shell was not on him, but thrown next to him, all cracked and splattered with dried blood. His entire body was cut and bruised severely, but his face was worse, with an eye missing, a noticeable skull fracture, most likely from a blunt object, and slashes across his face. He was still bleeding. Then it's to his abdomen. It was ripped open, and the inside looked nearly empty. There weren't organs there.

All that was heard in that moment were Mikey's screams and April's choked sobs. Raphael was lying still, so still, _too_ still. They all knew he died.

"The weak _thing_ could not even make it through his own birthday. Sixteen years of life. In my opinion, sixteen years too many for a freak like him. As for all of you." Shredder chuckled.

 _"YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED BY BEING DROPPED ON THE HEAD AS A BABY, BECAUSE **YOU'RE** THE MONSTER! ALONG WITH YOUR FUCKING GOONS!" _ Karai screamed. She had tears welling in her eyes as well. Shredder turned and opened his arms.

"My daughter, you have returned to me." He received a growl as a response.

"I. Am not. YOUR _DAUGHTER!_ " Before she could run and attack, Leo held Karai back, whispering in her ear until she relaxed. Splinter, in that time, had picked up his son's body. Burning hot tears fell to the cold scales of his son's face. They were too cold. They were almost always flushed. Please, let this be just a nightmare. He will wake up at any moment. His son will be in his own room, peacefully sleeping, or watching horror movie reruns late at night. Just wake up! Wake up, goddamnit!

"My sons... Miwa... April and Casey... let us go home." Those addressed turned shock, as the enemy walked away smugly, proud that they have finally broken the Hamato Clan. Before anyone could interrupt, Splinter turned back toward the closest manhole to the lair. "We must properly bury your brother. April, Casey, help find an isolated place for such a burial. Preferably surrounded by nature. Raphael would enjoy that." He jumped down to the ground. He looked up at the stars, wistful and filled with despair.

 _Tang Shen, please guide my son back home. Take care of him._

* * *

He was buried by a tree near the farmhouse April grew up in. It was weird, but depressing at most. It was horrible.

Mikey thought of Slash. Had he seen Raph's corpse, he would have gone ballistic.

Donnie thought of when his immediate older brother would ask if he needed help with a project, then forcing him to go to bed when it was far too late.

April thought of Raph's teasing. If only she could have gotten to know him a bit better.

Casey looked down at his shoes as he remembered when he first met his destined best friend. He just wanted to relive that moment over and over, because at the very least Raph was alive.

Karai stared at the gravestone that they all made for the pugnacious turtle. She couldn't help but let a couple of tears fall. She never thought she would feel so hurt over a death of who she was taught were her enemies.

Splinter choked back sobs, knowing that he helplessly lost another family member he loved with all his heart. Oh, if only he could show Raphael all the love that he lets flow through him and let him know the truth instead of being doubtful!

Leo could only think of the last words he exchanged with his immediate younger brother. _His_ younger brother. Taken away from him. He hadn't realize he was kneeling until he felt that he was hugging to gravestone, and he held it tightly. The blue clad turtle sobbed.

Nobody slept at all that night.

* * *

Leo wandered into Raph's room. No one was ever allowed in there without permission, and if you did go in, be prepared for a beating. Now, anyone could go in; no one was guarding it. The oldest turtle touched every single surface he could with one finger, the walls, the desk, the drum set, the bed and its sheets, the-

His wall. Not the one with posters, but...

This one was covered with pictures of them. Family pictures. Pictures with Casey, April. And Splinter. And there were so many, too. He touched one of him. It was one of the most faded, so it most likely one of the oldest photos up on this wall. He was smiling widely. He could see in the reflection of his eyes that Raph was taking the picture. He can barely make him out, but he looks like he was smiling, too. Maybe even laughing. That was always a rare thing. If you could make Raph laugh, much less smile, it should basically be a completion to your life by doing the near impossible. He must have done something for Raph to look like that. Or maybe Leo's just making it up in his head. Raph was always one to be in a depressed state. He had lost Spike, er, _Slash_ recently. To be frank, Leo hated Slash; he nearly killed them all! Even Raph. But, Raph saw some good in him, so maybe he might not be as bad. He still wouldn't trust him though.

Leo sat on Raph's bed. He never knew where his brother got these tiger sheets, but he seemed to like them fine. The leader looked over to the drum set. Raph was always good at playing them. He was the most musical. Sometimes he would sing in the shower, but he'd always pretend he didn't and that anyone who heard him was hearing things. Leo let out a small chuckle, then frowned again. He remembered that Raph always enjoyed drawing. He never said he was good enough to be like the Renaissance artist he was named after, but he was better! Everything popped out, almost as if it would come to life at any moment! Sometimes he would teach Mikey basic art skills, and the youngest of them all would always cheer when his drawings noticeably got better. Leo could tell that at least ten of the drawings scattered on the floor and pinned to the walls were given to Raph from Mikey.

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

Splinter opened Raphael's door, but not before obeying the stop sign. He's looked at this sign for who knows how long, standing just before the door, deciding whether he would go in to talk with his temperamental son, or if he should leave him alone.

He decided to go in, because there would be no one to talk to about his anger issues. But someone was in there. His so-called "perfect" son, Leonardo. He was just sitting on his immediate younger brother's bed. He didn't even acknowledge his sensei's presence. "My son," he croaked. Leonardo finally looked up, his eyes glassy. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" He shook his head, so Splinter took his seat.

There was a very long, awkward, agonizing silence. Then, Splinter wrapped his arm around his oldest son's shoulders. He felt him tense, just like Raphael would whether he would be touched. Knowing that his father would accept whatever he does, Leo turned to him and buried his face into Splinter's chest, sobbing. The rat just stroked his son's head, letting a few tears fall in the process.

* * *

"I want a gun."

Everyone looked at Mikey, who had a deranged look in his eyes. "Someone get me a fucking gun. Shredder is going to die today, no excuses!" His fists were tightly clenched. Casey stood up.

"Killing that inhuman piece of shit won't bring Raph back, you know that-" The teen was cut off as the youngest of the turtles gripped at his shirt.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, dude. I want _revenge._ He killed my older brother. The one I looked up to most! _THE ONE WHO MADE ME FEEL SAFE NO MATTER HOW OFTEN HE WOULD HIT ME! I KNEW HE LOVED ME! AND NOW HE'S **GONE!**_ " Mikey collapsed. "He's gone... and I wasn't strong enough to help in the first place." He sobbed in that place. No one bothered him.

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

Donnie held up a syringe filled with cyanide. He wrapped his arm tightly with a belt he found. Just before he could inject the cyanide into his vein, the genius turtle had a memory of Raph. He had been fooling around in his lab, but for some reason, Donnie did not get angry.

Oh God. If Raph is watching him now...

Quickly, Donnie disposed of the syringe and removed the belt. He almost committed suicide. Raph would be so pissed if he saw him just now!

He had heard Mikey screaming. At least he could join his family. Just as he had sat down on the couch with April and Karai, Splinter opened the dojo doors. Everyone turned toward him, watching him move across to the middle of the room. He turned to Michelangelo.

"I heard what you said, my son. But simply killing the Shredder and his men will do no good." He stroked his beard as everyone stared, confused. "We will give them what they did to Raphael, giving them their just desserts. Miwa," Splinter pointed at his daughter. "I will need you for this first part of this plan. My sons, April, Casey, come with me."

* * *

 _"Are you ready, Karai?"_

"Yeah, I'm good, Donnie. I'm going in, guys." Karai whispered into her ear piece, then entered the Shredder's throne room, as if she owned it.

"Karai, you truly have returned to me. Good. You need not believe the lies that idiotic rat tells you. I hope to make you feel welcome once more." Karai inwardly growled at his words. That oaf! He and his men will pay for what they have done! She snapped to attention when Saki spoke once more. "Karai, bring us all some tea." She nodded. A perfect opportunity.

The kunoichi ran as fast as she could to the small and dark kitchen and began to heat the water, placing teabags in it. She pulled out a small bottle with a sleeping drug that would paralyze those who drank this tea. She dumped the entire substance into the water. After a while, the water began to boil. Turning off the stove, Karai poured the tea into cups and placed all five cups onto a tray. Carefully carrying it back to the throne room, the kunoichi watched as each man took a sip of their tea. Almost instantly, they became drowsy.

"Karai... what did you... you do?"

"Oh nothing, except put a drug in your tea, you bastard. This," Karai leaned close into Shredder's face, already noticing the paralysis. "Is revenge."

 _"Nice job, Karai. Now, help bring them to the Shellraiser."_

"Will do."

* * *

Unloading each body from the Shellraiser, the turtles, Splinter and the three humans brought them each to Donnie's lab. They laid them each on their own metal beds, thankfully Donnie having enough, as well as IV tubes to make sure they's hydrated enough to live through this. Each man was tied down tightly with chains on twisted hooks, already having removed their armor and weapons. Donnie hung up keys that would free the men from their chains, but he placed them so high up onto the lights, he believed they would never escape. Slowly, one by one, they all woke up. Shredder awoke with Splinter glaring at him. He gasped.

"What is this? What are you doing?"

"You... took my son away from me. My beloved son. Yet again you take a life that I had loved with all my heart and being, Saki! You were a destined monster from the very beginning." Splinter snarled quietly, teeth bared. Leo watched Tiger Claw as he opened his one damned eye.

"Hello kitty. Finally awake from your nap?" Suddenly, the leader took a hold of the tiger's throat. Not tight enough to choke him to death, but enough to restrict his airway a bit. "Well, listen here, you fucking cunt. You took part in killing my brother. So I'm going to make sure that you die," He tightened his grip ever so slightly. "Slowly and painfully." Nodding at the others, they began to gag the perpetrators of Raphael's unfortunate demise. "Now listen up, you shits! What you did was unforgivable. You were already the lowest of all humanity, but now..." Leonardo chuckled. "Now you've really done it. You can't consider yourselves human, especially when you killed someone innocent. He didn't deserve what you did, yet you believed he more than deserved it. I bet you can tell what is going to happen to you from now on. You're going to suffer through hell, like my brother. And until your death, you're going to experience our version of hell, right here in this very room. You're gagged because nothing you say will ever, and I mean _ever_ , change our minds. You're all going to die by our hands, so have fun. 'Cause it's going to be a very long time before you die."

Every single one of them left the room, but before the door slid closed, Splinter ran back. He stood next to Stockmanfly. He was holding his staff, but the tip of it had been held over by a Bunsen burner during Leo's speech. He forced the tip into Baxter's side, ignoring his muffled cries. He pressed harder until he decided it was enough. He walked over to Razhar, then elbowed him in the groin. The mutant dog groaned in pain. For one last time before leaving the lab, the rat loomed over Saki. He held up his fist and brought it down heavily onto the horrible man's face. Finally, Yoshi turned around and left the lab, slamming the door shut, no emotion exposed onto his face. Not a hit of remorse.

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

It was the next day. Donnie was already in the lab, dropping a substance into a tube in Shredder's mouth, just as he did with the others. It was to keep them awake for as long as he wanted, so that they will feel all the pain they will give them. Dividing doors were set up, so the victims can't see what is happening to their companions, but hear their screams of agony. First, everyone gathered around the fly. Baxter buzzed in fear.

"Shut the fuck up, Buster. Now," Donnie glared at him, quieting his buzzes. He knew his real name, but he was too enraged to say it right. "We all know you're the only one capable of dissecting something that is living without killing it. Raphael had his abdomen cut open, and his intestines, liver and gallbladder were missing. Do you know what that means?" No one gave the bug time to answer, since April popped in.

"It means you're going to be done the deed you did to Raph. And Donnie is going to make sure _you_ don't die, either." Looking over at Donatello, the tall turtle held up a scalpel, wearing surgical gloves and mask.

"Everyone, stand back." Then, he stabbed the scalpel into the bug's abdomen or thorax- really, Donnie couldn't give a shit- and dragged it down to his crotch. Already, Baxter was shaking and crying out muffled pleas. "What's wrong, you faggot? I thought you would be okay with this, since you did it to my brother! Can't handle the pain? Maybe you can handle seeing your organs!" Digging into the dissected area, Donnie held the fly's intestines as he screamed. Watching, Mikey gagged then ran out of the room. Karai followed him. The small turtle threw up in the sink while the kunoichi patted his carapace.

"Karai, I... I can't do this. This feels so wrong."

"Mikey, they deserve this. What they did to your brother, _our_ brother, is unacceptable. None of us want them to eat, breathe, exercise or sleep after what they did. I don't want them jerking off to whatever! I just want them dead, suffering in the worst way possible!" Clenching her fists, Karai turned around and her voice dropped to a murmur. "I'm sorry. I just... I don't want them to... I just..." Two green arms embraced her.

"I get it. I'm feeling a bit better. Besides, we've come too far to stop now. They will get what they deserve." Both of them walked back into the lab. Stockmanfly had passed out, but Donnie dropped more of the substance on him. He wasn't resting just yet. The group moved on to Fishface. He was to wriggle out of his bindings. Casey pushed his head down and growled in a low voice.

"You know, Raph was my best friend. And he once told me about you, your story. He tried pretty hard to be understanding to you, and somewhat nice. He thought that one day, you could have become an ally of his. Well, you fucked up. All you did was hurt him." Casey punched Xever in the stomach. He groaned. "You made him face his worst fear. You forced bugs onto and into him! That is just low, dude! We made a pact. Did you know that?" The mutant fish shook his head. "Of course you didn't. Raph would never give away something like that. Our pact was that if one of us were severely hurt or killed, we would avenge them. We would do what was done to them on those who did it. Raph may have had a twisted mind, but he would never do something like what you did to _anyone_. But _I_ can, because I don't care." He punched Xever and snapped his finger, Leo handing him a hack saw. " _You killed my best friend!_ " Casey brought down the hack saw onto the fish's tail. The mutant arched his back and yelled. " _I thought you were okay with something like this! You shattered his leg! With your stupid fucking robot legs!_ " Handing over the hack saw, Splinter took his place as Casey sobbed, repeating "broke his leg" and "killed him" to himself. Glaring, Splinter held up his staff over his head. He brought it down hard across Xever's chest. He groaned, a bruise already forming.

"That will teach you. However, this lesson will be taught to you over and over, you shit." Normally, Splinter is such a stickler when it became to his rules against swearing. It was believed that he never spoke a foul word his whole life. But now, it didn't matter. "Let us continue." They slid the dividing door closed and went into Bradford's section of the lab, all except Leonardo, who was heating his katana to cauterize Fishface's wound, then followed soon after. Bradford watched them with his glowing yellow eyes. He tried to yell at them to get away, but his gag prevented him from doing so. "Donatello, you told me you were working on something painful."

" _Hai_ , Sensei. It's ready." Filling a test tube with a different, clear substance, Donnie brought it over to Razhar. "Let me tell you what this is. Don't you hate it when your muscle cramps, no matter where? Well, this," He shook the tube. "Will cause you excruciating pain as your body will convulse from all your muscles cramping. _At the same time._ Sounds painful, right? Well, it will be more painful when it happens." Slowly, Donnie poured the substance into the tube in the dog's gag. After a passing moment, Razhar growled and howled from the pain as he tried to move. His body convulsed. The pain was unbearable! Dear God, make it stop! Leaving him behind to endure the rest of the convulsions, Donnie handed the syringe over to Michelangelo as they both walked up to Tiger Claw. He growled, but Splinter snarled back behind his sons. Glancing at the redheaded girl and his now second oldest son, Donatello and April nodded and held down the mutant feline's enormous head, him opposing by trying to shake it. Mikey stood over him, teasing the cat with the needle.

"Hm, Donnie, we might need a thicker needle. It's more... deserving for this."

"Sure, Mikey." Snatching the used syringe from his little brother's hand, the genius turtle handed him a new syringe with a much large needle, already striking fear into the tiger's mind. What would they do, stab his other eye out? No, they would want him to see exactly what they were doing. "Go ahead. Tell him how you felt."

"Gladly," Mikey spoke in a low, almost demonic tone that was never heard from him before. "You know, Raphie was the one I always looked up to. He was strong, no matter what. Whenever one of us were hurt, he would beat himself up for it, saying it was all his fault. Especially when _I_ was the one hurt. He would be so scared, freaked out of his shell, that he would wait until I would wake up to hug me. He was the greatest older brother anyone could ever ask for. But you wouldn't understand that, because you're a fucking killer, with no love, no emotions! He cried for you to stop, he fucking _cried_! And Raphie never cries! But did you listen? No! You were probably fucking _DEAF!_ " Holding the syringe tightly, he gripped Tiger Claw's sensitive nose. He shook his head. "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Donnie told me what would happen if you do. This is supposed to shatter your eardrum and destroy your ear canal. If not, then blood will pour from your skull, and drain into your fucking throat. Since you're gagged, you'll fucking choke on your own blood in about an hour or so! I bet it's black. Now, we wouldn't want that, do we?" The tiger was still, eye wide in fear. "Yeah, that's what I thought, shithead. Hold still." Mikey began to shove the syringe in Tiger Claw's ear, and even though he was gagged, his roar was loud enough to make the light above him flicker. "Shut up, faggot!"

Leo was a rather squeamish person, so he looked away as the others watched Mikey completing his handiwork with a malevolent smirk plastered onto his face. There, sitting in the rolling chair that was placed in Tiger Claw's section of the room, was Raphael. At least, that's what Leo thought. To this day, he believes it really was the ghost of his stubborn as a mule brother, but really it was just a delusion. He smiled at "Raph" just as he faded away. The turtle in blue looked back just in time for Mikey to finish. He placed the syringe onto the table next to him, watching Tiger Claw from a side eye glance before leaving. Finally, it was Shredder's turn, and for Splinter to do what he wanted to do to his former brother, now true enemy. April left the room momentarily, coming back with an elephant looking gas mask. Oroku Saki already knew what it was for. They couldn't really. He began to shake at his chains, grunting. Donnie began to set up a heart monitor, handing the electrodes to Leo, who knew where to place them. Before Karai removed the gag, she muttered, "Don't even think about trying to change out minds." Before giving up the mask to Splinter, April held it in front of Shredder's face.

"Do you know what this is?" Surprisingly, he nodded. "Good. So you know it's a part of a Russian torture method called 'The Little Elephant', or Slonvik, a suffocation torture. You see, we place the mask over the face," The kunoichi in training explained, while fitting the elephant mask on Shredder's head. "And, as Splinter will gladly demonstrate, you cover the end of the gas mask-" The rat slapped his hand over the air holes, and already Saki was shaking for air, the heart monitor beeping faster as his heart rate increased. Yoshi let go. "-suffocating your victim." The current victim gasped for the sweet air, watching as the rat slowly loomed over him.

"My son... Raphael... He was so young. He always hoped to do good for the world. He loved animals, too, and took care of as many as he could." Once again, he covered the end of the elephant trunk with his hand. "I had hopes that my son would one day fall in love! I knew that one day he could have! It just wasn't time for him yet!" Just as the beeping sped up, Splinter lifted his hand. "But now, he is gone. Stolen from me, just like Shen. Is that how you turned out, Saki? A killer? Someone who takes away loved ones from a person?! Is that what you have become?!" His hand went down before the Shredder's heart could steady itself. "I felt his pain! I could hear his cries from a distance! I could not find where he was! You took him too far from me! This is where I draw the line, Saki! You are not human. You are LESS OF A HUMAN THAN I AM!"

"Uh, Father-?"

"Be quiet, Leonardo."

The beeping got faster.

"You are not human. You are just a selfish, cruel, hellbent _monster_!"

"Father!"

"Leonardo, listen to your father!" Splinter yelled, ignoring the quickened beeping and Saki's severe shaking. "My son _cried out for **me! But you wouldn't understand because you are a heartless creature that should have never seen the light of day!**_ " Flat line. Splinter was panting heavily and only now did he realize he never removed his hand. Oroku Saki was motionless. "No, no. He cannot die! I have not finished with him yet!"

"Move!" Donnie shoved his father out of the way, removed the gas mask and began to drop the waking substance they had used earlier. "Come on! Work, damnit!"

"Donnie, give it up! He's dead," Leo spoke solemnly. The turtle addressed shook his head vigorously.

"No, I can't! It's what Splinter said, we're not done yet! Go check on the others! I need to do this!" Knowing that is would be a deadly decision to keep Donnie from his work, everyone else left the Shredder's section and went for the other tortured victims, who were, thankfully, still awake. Casey and April took Xever, Mikey with Razhar, Leo with Stockmanfly and Splinter with Tiger Claw. Since they didn't plan for this to happen, they improvised. Ergo, they began to beat their victims with whatever they had mercilessly.

Meanwhile, Donnie continuously dropped the substance into Shredder's mouth while checking the heart monitor. He wasn't going to let Shredder see demons just yet.

Suddenly, Oroku Saki gasped and panted heavily. Success! Then, out of rage, he slapped the revived man across the face. "You shouldn't have given up so easily. It was only two minutes! You know what you get?" Donnie got up and brought down a vise from the highest shelf. "You get this. I don't care who did it, but one of you bastards crushed my brother's wrists. I don't know how and I don't care, but you'll be getting this. Don't worry, your wrists are safe," He paused, placing Shredder's foot in between the vise. "For now."

"No, stop! Please! I beg of you!"

" _No!_ You should have thought twice about taking my brother from me! Now, who struck the last blow, and what was it? Or so help me, I will crush your foot!" Saki only shook his head. "Fine." Donnie twisted the handle, bones cracking as Shredder screamed for mercy. "Shut your asshole of a mouth! Full of shit! Many of Raphael's bones were crushed, so badly they could never heal had you let him live! Now, tell me: who struck him last?!" He continued to crush the Shredder's foot. Still, he refused. "Who struck him last?!" Four of the toes were curled and already broken. All that was left was the big toe.

"It was me! I cut across his face and throat! I hit him repeatedly with my fist and a hammer! _It was me! I beg of you, stop this!_ " Donatello did as he was told. The others had been watching. Now they knew who to keep alive last and what to do to kill him. Still not finished with his fit of rage, the genius turtle grabbed pliers and gripped them around the big toe. "No, what are you-!" Shredder cut off his own sentence in a cry of pain as Donatello ripped off his toe, then threw the pliers in the grass.

"Contaminated by you. You should have thought twice." Karai replaced the gag back into Shredder's mouth.

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

Everyone was sleeping peacefully, except for the victims (still drugged) and three of the torturers, April, Casey and Donnie. In the spare room that April had used as her own when she lived with the Turtles and Splinter, Casey was thrusting into her, both moaning as quietly as they could while the bed squeaked. Donnie was watching from the crack in the doorway.

Had he seen this two weeks ago, he would have run crying to Raph, while his immediate older brother would tease him, then scold him, then comfort him, letting him know it was time to let go. But now that his brother was gone, Donatello no longer felt love, or any other emotion except rage. He finally understood Raphael, why it was so hard to contain his temper. With only feeling this negative emotion, his infatuation for April sputtered out, and he felt nothing. Kind of like how Raph would watch a movie with some hot girls with a dead glare, not even caring, while Mikey would just fawn over them.

He just... watched. Just like Raph. Only he didn't feel awkward. He felt empty now, with no rage boiling his blood for revenge at the very moment.

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

Never had Leonardo thought that purposely causing pain unto others would feel so good, so refreshing. Although, while he _did_ feel guilty about what he was doing, as would the others, he would never admit it. What they did was unacceptable and they had to pay. His father had always taught him and his brothers how revenge would only cause more pain. Well, it did, for the people intended. Today, they would start with Shredder and continue in reverse order from the day before. April walked in front of the others, since it was now her turn, even though no one was keeping track.

"Look, you may think you don't deserve all this, but trust me, you _do_. And to make it memorable this day..." The kunoichi in training held up a small, obsidian knife. "...You're going to experience a very special Japanese torture method. It's called The Thousand Cuts. I'm sure you've heard of it." She didn't wait for confirmation. "I had to look up details about it, but I know what to do, especially when it's being done to a monster like you. I'll cut deeper, I'll make longer cuts, I'll make you _bleed_. I won't let you bleed out though," she emphasized, slowly dragging the sharp knife down Shredder's nose, without leaving a cut. "Karai will cauterize each cut. They will most likely get infected, however. We'll just see which kills you first- the cuts, the cauterization, or some other form of torture. What a wonderful game show this would be!" And what a sardonic tone soaked her voice as she sliced up the Shredder's shirt. "Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot." April's hand wasn't completely steady, but she did cut deep as she drew the knife across Saki's abdomen, painting a beautiful, bloody picture. It stung so badly! But it would surely hurt more when these cuts were to be cauterized. Surely, Ms. O'Neil would never want to end Shredder's life with the Thousand Cuts; she would want this to last. So she would not go for the face often and stick more to the upper and lower body, the victim deduced. The cuts got deeper. In order to distract himself from the throbbing pain, Shredder tried to look somewhere else, but his eyes only landed onto the katana wielding kunoichi, his former "daughter". He began to shake, trying to prepare himself for the upcoming pain after this torture (cauterization was probably torture itself). April stopped and without even giving a second thought about stopping the blood flow, Karai quickly placed her heated katana across Shredder's abdomen. He screamed, encouraging Karai to push down harder. Leaving the female to finish, everyone else moved on to Tiger Claw, who whimpered at their sight.

"Aw, pussy cat's scared. What a fucking joke. I thought tigers were supposed to be fierce. More of a scared pussy than a ferocious feline." Donatello sneered. How good it felt to tease someone that way! He was doing worse than Raphael, as he was avenging him so he could do whatever he wanted. "Leo? I believe you should go." The agreement was met with silence. After all, Leo hated Tiger Claw the most, almost as much as Shredder. But now, the hate was equally burning for all five of these monsters that it seemed to be just one giant molted ball of indignation. And feeling it sting felt amazing.

"Hello, Tiger Claw. I feel so welcomed to be back in here. Oh no," Leo falsified his worry, checking the giant feline's arms, both right and left. "This just won't do! Your arms must be amputated. They are gravely deformed. Sadly, I have no anesthetics. Doctor?" Leonardo turned to his taller brother. "What would be a good tool for the job? Oh Karai!" Just then did she walk in, her katana still hot to the touch. "We will need you to cauterize these wounds as well. My my, today is your lucky day!"

"Oh, why thank you, Leonardo! It will be my _pleasure_ ," Karai sneered. Donnie handed his older brother a circular saw, the same one they used to trick Raph into thinking they had to cut him open to get rid of those mutated squirrels in his stomach. Oh, how he missed messing around with his brother.

"Thank you, Dr. Donatello. And thank you for giving me the opportunity to perform my first surgery!"

"Oh course... Dr. Leonardo!" Both wearing mocking smirks, Leo began to turn the handle of the circular saw until it spun so fast it started to making a whizzing noise. Tiger Claw tried to move, but it was manifest that he could not. The blade nicked at the right shoulder, and it could have easily cut through, but the blue clad leader slowed his turning, the blade grinding against bone, muscles, tendons and nerves. It was gruesomely beautiful. The right arm fell to the floor, the wrist still held in chains, blood spurting all over Leonardo's plastron. He went around the table to the left side, fixed the saw onto the shoulder and repeated the process while Tiger Claw started to plead for mercy, for death. The left arm fell too after the agonizing minutes that ticked by ended, still being tied as well. "Oh my, Dr. Leonardo! I only now just realized! We will need to chain up our patient around the chest, since we have no use for _these_ chains. Perhaps a leather strap?"

"Perfect, Dr. Donatello! Nurse?" Knowing who he was addressing, Karai stepped up.

"No need for a reminder, Doctor. Everyone else except Dr. Donatello may leave. This will get ugly. Please bind up our patient first. I don't want him thrashing around and accidentally burning or stabbing his face. It might kill him, and that just simply won't do!" Obeying the kunoichi "nurse", the remainder of the group left for Bradford. Staring at him panting, they all could tell he wished he would right then and there. But who wouldn't when you're in the "care" of a _very_ pissed off Hamato clan? This time, Casey went, since Donnie was occupied at the very moment.

"Yesterday, I overheard Donnie interrogating your _master_ , but I'm pretty sure anyone who was in the sewers could hear his pitiful screams, and now we know exactly how to end you all. But what _I_ want to know is..." He sighed, then his voice grew firm. " _What were Raphael's last words? Clearly, you and the other bastards were there as Shredder ended his life, so what did he last say?_ " He borrowed the vise from Donnie that morning after breakfast after telling him of his plan. _"Or s help me, and may God try to restrain me, I will crush your wrists, with the help of another good friend."_ Thankfully, another vise was brought out, Mikey holding it. Both teenagers caught the wrists into the vises. Leo and Karai came in at the perfect time for the show to start. "Now, either you tell me what he last said when I remove the gag and I'll spare your wrists, but your hands will just be stumps, or you can be stubborn as we slowly crush your bones." The gag was taken off.

"I'll... I'll never tell you. I don't care. I'll die before I'll tell you." Bradford's voice was hoarse.

"Very well... _bitch._ Go, Mikey!" Cranking the handles ever so slowly, the vises commenced to clamp together, and Razhar howled.

"No, stop! Okay, I'll tell! Please, just kill me after!"

" _Sure. NOW TELL US!_ " Casey yelled, still prepared to turn the handle again if the dog refused. Panting, he told.

"He... he said that... that if his family didn't love him, it was okay. He still loved them. He still loved you. And he wanted to remind his friends that they were the best people he could have ever hung out with. Especially you," Breathing heavily, the dog tilted his head toward Casey. "But he knew they would get us back. He said that if we so much as throw a smoke bomb at any one of you, his ghost will haunt us, and end us... one by one. But I guess it doesn't matter; you're doing it for him." Razhar's head fell to the side. Gasping slightly for air, Casey thought those words over. He actually said all that?

"Th-thank you." Eyes widening, Bradford believed he might have actually gotten out out of torture for the day, until the dark haired teen said, "But I'm not done yet." Quickly, the handle was cranked until several disturbing snaps of his wrist were echoing in the room, Mikey following his lead. His scream sent shivers down everyone's spine. "Hey, be happy your stupid clawed fingers are still intact." Picking up the vise, Casey sped up his walking and left the room section before anyone else. Now, it was Xever and Donnie's turn. For some reason not yet revealed to the others, the genius turtle removed the gag, which gave the fish a chance to speak.

"Oh no! Please! _Tartarugas_ , humans, rat, spare me! I don't want to put up with this anymore!"

"Shut up, cunt!" Donatello slapped the fish. "How can you even stand yourself? Listen to your whiny voice, pleading for mercy, peace. Well... _you don't deserve anything but pain and suffering and hell._ " Clasping his hands together, Donnie smiled. "Now, let's play dentist! Sadly, I don't have official dentistry tools, so I'll have to use a good ol' fashioned wedge and hammer! Now, please open wide." When Fishface didn't, the turtle shouted, "DO IT!" The fish obeyed. Carefully aligning the wedge on one of Fishface's sharpest teeth (the same goddamn ones that bit his brother's shoulder and were venomous) and slowly brought the hammer up and down before slamming it hard on the wedge, knocking the tooth out with a squirt of blood. He did the same to the other tooth. Xever cringed, but this was much better than the day before. "Oh, don't think I'm being easy on you. I'll be cleaning out your gums next. And you'll be awake." Donnie had a crazed countenance. He had what looked like a rusty fish hook and dug it deep into the fish's gums, as if he were mere bait in a lake. No one wanted to look as Donnie cackled, taunting Xever. They all left him and Donnie alone.

The stench in Stockmanfly's section was horrible. Splinter's sensitive nose couldn't handle it. He had to leave. He headed for the closest sink that was not in the lab. He ended up in the kitchen, Leonardo running after him. The rat spat over and over into the sink, then ran the water, watching his yellow bile slowly dissipate.

"Father, are you okay?"

"No, my son. I am... far from okay. I do not believe I can continue on with this." He hung his head. But it snapped back just when Leo did.

"Are you kidding me? This was _your_ idea! Are you forgetting who we're avenging? My _otōto_ , your son! He begged for his own life! These are not people on those tables! These are _sick fucks_ , who killed Raphael! They will not go free after what they have done!" Leo never spoke to his father that way. It's almost as if Raphael were taking control over his body. "Now, let's go back. Or do you need tea first?"

"I would like some tea. In fact..."

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

Holding onto the kennel, Leonardo and Yoshi walked back into the lab, seeing the insect struggling. "Shut up!" the turtle yelled. "Do it, Father."

"No. I believe my daughter gets to truly do something. Give her the kennel." Leo did as he was told. Splinter whispered what to do in Karai's ear, and she nodded in agreement. Perfect for a fucking fly.

"Stop moving, you flying shit. Or I will pour this all over your disgusting face." Baxter buzzed, but quit his struggling. "Good, but I don't really care now." The kunoichi dumped all of the hot water onto the fly's face, ignoring his screams. She spoke calmly while he shrieked. "You know, I remember a few burn marks were left on Raphael's chest. And they were not pretty. Kind of like your face, only yours is truly deformed. And I see you have one in your side. Maybe you should get a new one, only much larger!" Karai forced the heated kennel onto the fly's chest, where his nipple might have been (she didn't want to know if he actually had any), and pushed it down. More shrieking, and even a slight whistling. When Karai lifted the kennel, there was a red circular burn. Perfect. Just what she wanted. She turned to the others. "I think we've done enough. But don't let them think they're all getting a reprieve. Come on, Donnie!"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! I'm almost done!" Fishface screamed right after, followed by Donnie screaming and slapping him. Everyone left, Donnie locking the door five minutes later.

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

 _"WHAT?!"_

"Slash, calm down! We have our culprits with us! They're weak. If you want, you can come over and help us hurt them. But no killing; they need to suffer."

 _"Of course, Michelangelo. Thank you."_

"No problem, Slash. Even if you tried to kill us, you know who truly deserves it. And... I'm sorry. You were closer to Raph than any of us."

 _"No,_ I'm _sorry. And thank you for letting me do this."_

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

"Mikey, why the hell is Slash here?!"

"Dude, you know how much Raph means to him! Probably more than us!" The addressed turtle slammed his fist on the wall.

" _My brother doesn't mean more to anyone except me!_ "

"Shut the fuck up, you cocksucker! Slash is coming over, and we're going to let him do what he wants!"

"Well, what if he kills them out of spite?!"

"We'll make sure he won't. And he wants them to live so long they can never feel anything buy agony." Stared down by his youngest brother, Leo growled.

"Fine. He better do well."

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

When the clock struck five, Slash was already leaning against the lab door. The others were already walking toward him, Donnie swigging down coffee. "Finally. Open this up already. I've been itching to crush some bones."

"Just be careful, Slash. We can only kill them once, and it has to be the worst way possible," Leonardo warned. He understood what must be going through Slash's head and how much this could hurt and crack his stone heart, but he was still wary around the ginormous turtle. Even more so since he was clutching his mace's handle so tightly, his knuckles were nearly white. The door was unlocked. This time, they all decided to start in the middle first, where Bradford and Xever were. First, the mutt. Slash was in front of them all, his size already making the dog whimper.

"Be quiet, asshole. How dare you live with yourself. I may have been messed up in the head, but at least I didn't deprive pleasure from someone who had belief that I could have been good! But you... you and all your other shitty friends will always be messed up, with or without mutagen." Bringing his mace over his head, Slash smashed it on Bradford's right forearm, then again on his left upper arm, all while cackling at the dog's painful howls. "Oh come on! You enjoy this! You let your _friends_ do it!" It was not the mutagen that was messing with his head now; it was rage and insanity from the loss of his former owner, always his best friend. Why, God?! "Now, let's see you try and move your arms." Razhar knew he wouldn't be able to, the pain would be too much, but he knew that if he didn't, he would have even more shattered bones from the malevolent turtle. He could only move each arm a millimeter before the painful sensation shot through his whole body. Pleased with his anguish, Slash headed for the venomous fish. He simply dragged his mace on the floor for effect. He wanted to use his claws for this.

"So, this is the infamous knave Raphael has told me of before. Wow," He looked Xever over, from his missing tail and teeth, to his bruises from Splinter's staff. "You sure do look pathetic. No wonder you rely too much on your fucking robotic legs and venom. Good thing Donatello got rid of both. Now, fish are always skinned and gouged before being prepared to eat. I'll be happy to have the first serving of you after you die a _looong_ time from now. Let's get you prepared." His claws unsheathed, frightening Xever. "Hey, don't move! Do you want me to break your arms, too?!" The fish shook his head. "Good. Now hold still, you shit." His claws ran deep, blood already beginning to pour from the fresh wounds. Raw scales were split apart, just like Slash's mouth splitting into a smile. Xever wanted to scream and to arch away from the sharp nails, but he understood that it would be a lot worse if he did.

 _Stupid_ tartaruga, Fishface thought to himself. His face was avoided from the skinning, thank goodness. But the closer the claws got to the cauterized tail stump made more shocks of pain. After what felt like hours, Slash stopped. Somewhere during the time he used his claws, he carved _SLASH_ into the fish's chest. His best handiwork so far! Picking up his mace and putting it back on his back, Slash left for Baxter. All the others decided to leave him to do whatever he wanted to do. He was being careful not to kill them, why spoil his fun by watching and warning him?

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

Three hours Slash remained in the lab. Finally, still hearing torturous screams, he left the lair. "There. They're very pretty today" were his last words before leaving. No one bothered to look an check on them. Their cries were enough proof that they were still living. Even so, Donnie got up to shut the lab door. Realizing how much pain they must be in, it would be near impossible for them to ever escape. He left the door unlocked. Even by the off chance that they _did_ escape, everyone would know immediately from the lab door's creaking and from the alarms Donatello set up a while back.

Leo was going at the punching bag, expelling excessive fury on it. It didn't matter, really. Every time he sees those bastards, his temper flares. Knowing that they're still breathing angers him, and knowing that they still did not go through every single torturous thing they did to his brother made it worse. So _this_ is how Raphael felt when he was angry.

Donnie was sketching on a blueprint, Mikey was in the kitchen cooking a huge feast (since nobody had truly eaten a meal the past couple of days), and Splinter was meditating in the dojo. Casey had to go home for the night, but April was able to convince her father to let her stay with the turtles for a while. Speaking of April, she was in the shower, curled up into a ball and crying. She was scared. What if she was found out? She would be thrown into jail for this! No. No, she won't get caught. She'll run away if she's discovered. She'll change her name, her appearance, everything. No one will know her.

She shouldn't feel so guilty! She was helping avenge Raphael! So, why was she crying?

Someone was knocking heavily on the bathroom door. Sniffling, the redhead yelled, "Go away!"

"April, you've been in the bathroom for over an hour now!" Really? "Now, get out! There others here with needs too, and I, for one, need to relieve myself. Leo needs to wash his body; he feels _unclean_ ," Donatello mocked.

"Well, I'll unlock the door, but let me get back in the shower before you open the door!"

"As long as you don't waste anymore water! We don't necessarily get clean water everyday!" Another voice, clearly Leo's, shouted from the other side of the door.

"Ugh, fine! At least let me put on a towel!" Shutting the water off, April wrapped herself in a white towel and unlocked the door. "Here, enjoy."

"Thanks, bitch." The kunoichi in training froze. _What did Hamato Donatello just call her?_

"I DARE you to repeat that, Donnie."

"Sure. Thanks, bitch!" He shouted this time, Leo trying to leave without being noticed, which he was capable of doing so.

"Why would you call me that? I thought you liked me!"

"Ha, you wish, April! But I know what you did with Casey two nights ago! And if you just so happen to have a child, that's your own fault for having sex at the age of 16." Shocked, April took several steps back.

"How... how did y-you...?"

"I was watching. You didn't close the door all the way, so it didn't lock. And I could have heard you. April," Donnie's voice dropped to a whisper. "Losing Raph took away my emotions. I can't feel anything except anger. I lost my love for you. You don't matter to me anymore. Your worth to me before was worth more than gold. But now, you're lower than _shit!_ " He didn't care if tears were welling in his eyes or hers. He didn't care about anything anymore.

"Well... for your i-information, Casey was w-wearing a condom, so there!"

"Oh, so all of this was planned?! You really were playing with my feelings from the very beginning! Raph was right about you! I never should have loved you! You hated us for some fucking mistake! You were always freaked out from our appearances! And the only reason you ever stayed was because of your training with Splinter!" Yep, the waterworks were on now, for both teens. "Now, get out, whore." She did, sobbing, all the way to her room.

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

Mikey enjoyed baking anything chocolate, because it always meant that Raph would eat it no matter what. Chocolate cake? Gone in one bite. Chocolate cupcakes? Obviously! Chocolate pizza?! Hell yeah!

And the temptation to do so was too great. _Just relive this moment one last time. Just pretend you're fighting with Raph for the last slice of chocolate pizza._ That was always fun, because the slice would be split evenly in half. Raph had been fair that way. But whenever it was uneven, his older brother would always give Mikey the larger piece, even if he wanted it way more.

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

Weeks were crawling by. By now, cuts, bruises, shattering bones, dissection, amputations and all of the like were the norm for the tortured victims. Every agonizing minute, filled with the echoing laughter of insanity of the tormentors. It was time to end it. They were going to escape. No more Slovnik. No more of the Thousand Cuts. No more broken bones healed halfway in crooked positions. No more torture.

Every night, Shredder would try to twist the hooks off the table, him being the only one left with functioning arms, or arms at all, and tonight was the night. He got the hooks at his wrists off the table, then began with his feet. He couldn't escape by himself though, he would have a severe limp from his broken foot and cracked ribs. He needed his henchmen, as they had always needed him. He found his key and unlocked the chains. Sweet release! Now for his men.

They all looked horrible. Tiger Claw's face was completely disfigured, Shredder was not sure which was where, or _what_ was there at all and what wasn't. He had no arms either. Bradford's hands, arms and thighs were completely crushed. He had no use for them, and yet the wretched turtles, their master and human allies left them there. Xever would not be mobile unless he was willing to roll, but that could kill him easily. He would need to be carried. And Baxter reeked, with many of his organs hanging or lying wherever the tormentors pleased. His wings had been ripped off, and he had burn marks and a disgusting slice in his abdomen that was sloppily stitched up. All their gags had been removed, and they knew to be quiet. They tried, as silently but quickly as they could, to open the garage door in the back of the lab. Unbeknownst to them, a camera had caught them.

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

For the past week, Mikey has slept in Donnie's room, while each night, the purple clad turtle was haunted by the screams of their victims. How could he feel sorry for them? They killed his brother! He turned to his side to face his little brother.

"So, this is it, then? We're going to pick up where we left off today? We'll eat breakfast... get our tools ready... and torture them again?"

"I guess so, but..." Michelangelo began to sob. "I just want Raphie back!" He was embraced by his older brother.

"Mikey... we all do. Just... just go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

He didn't sleep, though. While Donnie rested, Mikey got up to use the bathroom. He felt the same way when they first started a couple of weeks ago, sick to his stomach. While washing his hands, the orange clad turtle heard soft whispers from the lab, and a creaking of a door. But it was too muffled to be the lab door. Oh no...

Mikey ran back to his brother's room and shook Donatello awake. "Donnie, they escaped!"

"Wh-what? Who escaped?"

"Those fucking bastards, numb nuts!"

 _"They escaped! Go get the others, you idiot!"_

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

The five of them decided that if they split up, at least one of them would survive and escape this hell. Of course, that quickly became a poor idea.

Out of nowhere, Karai brought a pipe onto Shredder's back, making him collapse on the floor. "Guys, help me carry him back, before he wakes up!" Splinter ran and grabbed Saki's legs. "Let's hurry, Father. He needs to get back on the table." But he was not out cold. Shredder's eyes shot open, which practically scared the living shit out of her. She shrieked, causing Splinter to jump back and fall over the stairs they were supposed to go down to. "Father!" She looked back at the formerly carried man. He was just staring at her with those hideous eyes. He toppled over, but began to limp quickly for safety. Instead of running after him, the kunoichi ran down the stairs to Splinter. "Are you alright, Father?"

"Where is Saki?"

"He-he just left. He was staring at me. He did nothing."

"My daughter, we must find him. The rest of you, find the others... _and kill them_ _. Don't let them see the light of day._ "

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

Tiger Claw could barely balance himself. His sight was extremely blurry, but he could see an exit up ahead. If he ran, he would surely fall over, but he ran anyway. He did fall, but he was shoved. By Leonardo, holding his katana tightly.

 _"THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER!"_ Placing his foot over Tiger Claw's mouth, the turtle brought down his katana into the feline's abdomen and stabbed it. Over and over and over and over and over. The pool of blood grew. By the time Leonardo finished, Tiger Claw was long dead, the red substance splattered all over his corpse and Leo's legs. He began to drag the body, all the way to the Underground City, and threw him down into the abyss, where the Rat King fell. A monster like him shouldn't have a proper burial.

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

Michelangelo followed Bradford, his hands ready to grip the bastard's throat. When he turned the corner, he pounced onto the dog's slouching back, pushing him down. Razhar tried to move away, but Mikey wouldn't let him. His neck was kind of skinny, but it didn't matter. His grip tightened, but it only made Bradford thrash around even more. He couldn't cut off his airway by throttling him if he keeps fighting! But he _could_ use his kasurigama! Blade exposed and glinting in the dog's eyes, the young turtle slit his victim's throat. Some blood shot out at his face, but it didn't matter either.

 _"Choke on your own blood. You sick fuck."_ Even though he still didn't die from lack of oxygen, Michelangelo still lugged the canine's body with him and called Leo. "Hey, where do we leave their bodies?"

 _"In the pit of the Underground City. It's where they're going to be left."_

"'Kay, thanks. Call the others and tell them that."

 _"Sure thing, although I'm pretty sure they would think of this place anyway. No one would bother looking here."_

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

Fishface was searching for water. He needed to, at the very least, die where he is meant to be. Unfortunately, he wouldn't able to. He was only halfway to the pool where the Squirrelnoids were drowned in when Casey Jones stepped on his arm.

"You're not going anywhere, little fish." Crouching, he detached the water tubes Xever so dearly needed.

"N-no! What are you doing?!" He gasped. He was already suffocating.

"Killing you. What else, baby goldfish?" The teen kicked at Xever's side, waiting for his slow demise to take place. After three minutes, one final gasp, Fishface perished. Casey picked up his scaly body, knowing where to go. Mikey called him. But he wanted to go there, anyway.

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

He couldn't fly; his wings had been torn off. It hurt so much when that giant turtle did it! But he could see a flight of stairs leading to the topside. Freedom, it was so close, he could almost taste it!

Then, before he could cry out in joy, he gagged as a blade protruded from his chest. He turned his head, the last face he saw being Donatello's, with his deranged eyes and snarling mouth. Baxter's head lulled to the side. Donnie pulled his bo staff behind him, not caring enough to carry the body to the Underground City.

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

Splinter was followed by his daughter and April. For some reason, Karai last saw Saki go into a dark sewer tunnel, so the kunoichi in training had to use her phone's flashlight to help them see. Who knows where Shredder could be hiding?

Out of nowhere, Splinter felt that he should check the third tunnel on his left. He motioned for the girls to follow him. Shining the light, April searched for Saki, and there he was! Why was he holding onto sewer pipes?

Knowing that he was found, Saki looked up at his former brother, former daughter, and April O'Neil... and let go. He had a noose around his neck, tightened. He had hanged himself. Karai stared, shocked, and April gasping for air. Yoshi noticed that Shredder had a note in his hand, which fell to the ground. He picked it up and read it.

 _'I do not believe that I should have not killed your wretched son,_

 _But I wish you did not become this way. However much I did before,_

 _I regret it. I could not take anymore of this torture. I am not sorry_

 _For your "son", but I am sorry for Tang Shen._

 _-Oroku Saki'_

They threw his body down the abyss, nonetheless.

 **DEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

Everyone was packing up the Shellraiser. No one would want to stay in the lair, with it reeking and being contaminated with the bastards being there. A few months living in April's farmhouse would do good for them all. And they would get to pay their respects to Raphael each day. Driving up to Northampton, everyone on board thought of their lost brother, friend and son. It hurt, but now it was done.

The ones who tortured Raphael to his early death were gone, left behind, forgotten by the rest of humanity.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
